


Second Chance

by Shatterpath



Series: 20 in 20 [19]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Family, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 12:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina is grateful for second chances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Chance

Giving up control has been shockingly freeing. Who knew all those damn psychologist types were right? Old pleasures long forgotten have become available to me; horses, gardening and best of all, love. I'd long since given up on that magic, done too many evil things for someone to love me. Even Henry had eventually turned on me, no more than I deserved.

Then came along someone as scarred as I, who too had seen and done terrible things. Together, our ragged edges make a solid whole, able to include others to love as well. It's more than I deserve and I will fight for it. And them.


End file.
